


Sea of Friends

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime, Beaches, Bisexual Male Character, Boyfriends, Campfires, Canon - Movie, Cousins, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Music, Love Stories, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Ocean, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Slash, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-07 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Urazoe Kai learns Guilmon isn’t the only secret his cousin would rather keep quiet.





	Sea of Friends

Sea of Friends

Author’s Note: An alternate take on the events of _Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers_, had Jian joined Takato for his trip since the beginning of the movie. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Takato x Jian. Referenced mild one-sided Takato x Kai.

Summary:

Urazoe Kai learns Guilmon isn’t the only secret his cousin would rather keep quiet.

* * *

Guilmon followed Urazoe Kai into the beautiful, sparkling clear reef, alive with colourful fish. Culumon and Terriermon trailed, flying and skipping after them. On the shore, Matsuda Takato and Lee Jianliang watched the island native and their Digimon play, taken by the scene’s wholesomeness.

Takato gripped the Okinawan sand between his toes. Thank his ancestors Jian agreed to come along for the visit to his relatives after all, instead of transferring to Yonaguni to tour the underwater ruins. Cognizant he couldn’t really influence Jian’s decision in either direction, he selfishly tried regardless, so it all came down to whether Jian would be able to wrassle a refund from the airline at last minute’s notice.

The orange sun kissed Kai’s exposed, lightly browned skin. Takato was ashamed to admit it, if only to himself, but before he came to realize he also liked boys, Kai proved the faraway preoccupation of his wandering thoughts. Many an awkward image had crossed Takato’s mind, contributing to his aversion toward such out-of-the-way excursions. That, and he positively detested Kai’s noogies when they were younger.

Still, it was a useful filter through which to view his circumstances, and helped him open up to Jian.

“What are you thinking about?”

Good! Concentrate on Jian’s tan shoulders! Not on the dazzling swimmer bod of his _cousin_!

“Making it through the Forest dungeon on _Dokapon-Q: Monster Hunter_. You made it to the Tower level, didn’t you, Lee-kun?”

Jian laughed, tousling Takato’s dry hair. “You and your games.”

Takato became alarmed Kai might see.

Sure enough, the fledgling fisherman and the three Digimon caught them being intimate, or what Takato deemed too intimate for public consumption.

“You didn’t tell me you guys were a couple! You’re just full of surprises, Takato! That’s Tokyo for you! Sorry Guilmon, you’re in second place now!”

“Guilmon is in second place?” The lizard quizzically directed a claw at himself.

“Kai, you…know people like us?”

“Okinawa may be close-knit, but we’re not _that_ isolated!”

To illustrate, Kai jokingly gave his new Chinese friend a “come hither” motion.

“Mm, don’t mind if I do!” Jian leaned forward.

Flinching at how nonchalantly they were behaving, Takato blushed whilst screaming inside. He reeled Jian in by the sleeve, whisper-sobbing, “Don’t. Encourage. Him.”

“I’m messing with you, cuz!” Kai meted out one of his feared noogies. “Let’s eat!”

With a mouthful of fire from Guilmon, Kai got the octopus skewers cooking.


End file.
